


VID: Raspberry Swirl

by se42



Category: Suspiria (1977)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy enrolls in a prestigious dance academy, befriends a girl named Sarah, and uncovers an ancient evil. (Or, welcome to evil dance school.)</p><p>Fanvid for the 1977 horror classic Suspiria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Raspberry Swirl" by Tori Amos.
> 
> Made for the 2012 Vividcon "Vids That Go Bump in the Night" horror show.

  
  


  
[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/772656.html) // [YouTube](https://youtu.be/eIZT0wGSJ8c)  


Download (right-click, save as. zipped file.): 

  
[WMV (20 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/suspiria-raspberry-wmv.zip)  
  
  [AVI (40 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/suspiria-raspberry.zip)  



End file.
